Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Crazyswordsman/Part 4
Yeah, so what? Meeting the elder Okay, so now you're back at that stone bridge with the mixed guards. From here, you want to go east and then north. If you're low on health, you can stop in the cave in this area to see the Faerie Queen. When you're ready, go north. This is a huge maze. Go up the steps and you'll come to an area with lots of Octoroks. Kill them or run past them; it's up to you. Keep going north and you'll come to a house. Jump off the cliff and into the house. This is the house that dude from Kakariko Village marked on your map as Sahasrahla's hideout. Go inside and talk to the man there, who says he is, indeed, Sahasrahla, the village elder and a descendant of the Seven Wise Men. He'll tell you that only the one who has the three Pendants of Virtue can wield the Master Sword. He'll then tell you to go to the Eastern Palace and get the Pendant of Courage. He'll mark the location of each Pendant on your map and tell you to leave. But before you do, notice the crack in the back wall? Well, you have to bomb it! Go inside and get some more Bombs and 100 Rupees. Now, leave. The Eastern Palace is northeast of where you are right now, so head out of the valley. You'll notice a new enemy on the way out: an Armos. The Armoses are basically statues that come to life if you get close. Four hits with your Sword will kill them, but they move VERY fast and are tough to avoid, so be careful. Anyway, head east from here (use the path southeast of Sahasrahla's house) and jump down the ledge to the east. Then follow the path north and east up the steps and you'll come to a place where the ground changes (you'll encounter a lone blue Hyrule Guard if you're on the right track) and eventually you'll see a door to a large building. This is the Eastern Palace, so go inside! I guess they couldn't find a theme for this dungeon, so... ...they called it the Eastern Palace. Anyway, in the first room, ignore the two doors on the sides since they just lead to bottomless pits. You want to go in the center door. Oh, wait, it's shuttered up! You can't get past! No biggie. Pick up the pot next to it and you'll find a floor switch. Step on it to open the door. This room has some new enemies. These are some nasty tentacle blob things that are really easy to kill with just one swipe of your Sword. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: Top Secrets calls them "Leevers," but they're not actual Leevers. You can kill them if you want. Step on the switch in the room (it's in plain sight) to open the door to the north. The next room has a cannonball dodging puzzle. You have to dodge the cannonballs coming out of a hole in the north wall. Sometimes you'll see a really big one, which means you have to hide in one of the alcoves on the side. When you reach the top, go to the left, then down and then right. You'll wind up on a ledge with a chest with 100 Rupees inside. Go back to the north end of the room and go up the steps and head north into the next room. In this room you'll be on a ledge. You'll be able to see a Big Treasure Chest below you, but we're not going down there now. First, we're going to the right. Pick up the pots to reach the switch and step on it to open the door. In this room, you'll see more of those tentacle blob things and a new enemy: the Stalfos. These skeletons will jump away from you if you try to swipe your Sword (if you're fast enough you can still hit them; it takes two swings of your Sword to kill them), but if you hit them four times with your Boomerang, they'll die easily. Exit this room via the northeast door. The next room has a strange thing floating around. Top Secrets calls it a Bubble, but the Player's Guide calls it a Fire Faerie. You do NOT want to get hit with this. It'll take away a full Heart AND it'll deplete some of your Magic Power. To kill it, you have to sprinkle Magic Powder on it. It will not only die, but it'll turn into a real Faerie that you can catch and store in a Bottle with your Bug Catching Net. To open the south door, look under the pots for a floor switch to press. Press it and you can enter the south room. The Dungeon Map is in the chest here, so grab it and jump down and head back to the room with the ledge above the Big Treasure Chest. Head to the left this time. Pick up the pots so you can reach the switch that'll open the door to the left. Inside this door, you'll find another room with Stalfoses and tentacle blob things. Kill them if you want and enter the southwest door. There's nothing in this room! And we're locked in! What are we ever gonna do! Well, that problem is solved when four Stalfoses materialize out of nowhere. Kill them all to open the doors. In the next room you'll find a chest with the Compass inside. This item reveals the boss's location on your Dungeon Map. Go down the ladder and go to the right. You'll find a strange thing in the next room. This is a Telepathy Tile you can use to talk to Sahasrahla. He says you can use treasure you find in this dungeon to defeat the "armored foes." Just what are the "armored foes?" We'll find out soon enough. Go east into the next room. This is the room with the Big Treasure Chest. Try to open it and....it's locked! You apparently need a Big Key to open it. The same is true with the north door, so as much as I hate to say it, you're screwed, pal. Now, there are some Stalfoses in this room, and there's a new enemy as well. This is the Rocklops, which is basically a green thing. If you approach it, it'll open its eye and charge at you to do some MAJOR damage. You can kill them with your Sword, but it takes about 48 or so hits. You can kill them easily by picking up and throwing a pot at them for now; just make sure your aim is true. Also, if you're getting low on health or have some empty Bottles, jump into the big pots at the north end of the room from the ledge above them. You'll land in a Faerie Fountain you can use to restore your health or catch a Faerie for later use. Get back to the room you were just in by stepping on the glowing red thing. When you're done in this room, exit to the right. In that room, head south and go through the door to the next room. This hallway is dark like the escape route from Hyrule Castle, and you can only see immediately in front of you. Go east and then south to find a switch. Step on it to open the east door. Go in the room to the east and look around the pots for a Small Key. Grab this, and go back to the first dark room. Look for the locked door on the western end of this room and open it. You'll be back on a ledge in the cannonball room. Cross this ledge and enter the door to the left. This room is a puzzle room. There are four Bubbles spinning around a pot. You have to kill all the other enemies in this room to make them fly away from the pot (or, you could use the Magic Powder to turn them into Faeries). There are Stalfoses, some of those tentacle blob things, and a Rocklops. It's more efficient to use the other pots to kill the Rocklops. Anyway, when you get the Bubbles away from the pot, pick it up and step on the switch. A chest will appear. This is the chest with the Big Key. Grab it and exit to the north. Go down the steps and push the blocks out of your way to open the passage back to where the Telepathy Tile was. Head back to the room with the Big Treasure Chest. Now that you have the Big Key, you can open it. Inside is the Bow! Now you can use the Bow as a weapon, but you need arrows to use it. You'll find arrows lying around in pots and chests, and enemies will drop them occasionally. But before you can escape, four Stalfoses will fall from the ceiling and their heads will fly off their bodies and charge towards you. Avoid them because you can't kill them. Now, with the Bow & Arrow you can shoot the Rocklopses in the eye for a one hit kill. Head north in this room and open the north door which previously required the Big Key. This is a dark room, but it has torches in it. Use your Lamp to light them, so you can see all the Rocklopses and tentacle blob things here. Use your new Bow & Arrow to kill the Rocklopses and use your Sword to kill the tentacle blob things. One of the Rocklopses has a Small Key which you need. Now, before moving on, if you want to, you can exit via the northeast door and go to a room with two Bubbles and an assload of blue Rupees just lying on the ground. Have fun picking them all up if you want. When you're ready, exit the dark room with the torches via the northwest locked door that requires a Small Key. Go up the stairs to the second floor. Unlike the mazelike first floor, the second floor is COMPLETELY linear. The first room has a Bubble and a shutter door to the west. Look in the pots for a switch to step on that will open the shutter door. The next room also has a shutter door. Kill the three Rocklopses here if you want (it's easier if you do), and step on the bottom switch in the row of three (the other switches are all decoys). This will open the door to the left. The next room has about fifty cannonball openings firing cannonballs at you VERY quickly. Hit the upper left switch to open the door to the left (the rest are all decoys). The next room has a few Stalfoses and a new, more powerful, red Rocklops. You can't use your Sword or pots on the red Rocklops; the only way to kill it is with two Arrows. Kill all the enemies to open the door to the north. The next room has two red Rocklopses and about six or so of the tentacle blob things. Kill all the enemies to open the door to the north. At last, you're at the boss room! You're gonna fight six Armos Knights now. These guys can be annoying. They'll jump around in a circle which gets bigger and smaller, and then they'll line up at the top of the room and all charge down to you. They can be difficult for a new player to avoid. To kill them, you have to shoot three arrows at each one. Once you kill five of them, the last one will recover all its health, turn red, and start jumping around directly at you shaking the floor and stunning you every time he lands. Stick three more arrows into his fat butt to kill him. If you ever run out of arrows for some reason, you're stuck using your Boomerang and Sword, so be careful. When all six finally die, you'll get a Heart Container to expand your health meter by one heart (you should have six now), and the Pendant of Courage will fall. Pick it up and your health and magic power will recover and you'll leave. A Link to the Past/Crazyswordsman 4